<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up, I love You More by davenzis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265918">Shut Up, I love You More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenzis/pseuds/davenzis'>davenzis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shut Up, I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenzis/pseuds/davenzis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David teases Matteo about his drunken confessions from the previous night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shut Up, I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up, I love You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: "Either David saying poetry about the love of his life and how much he loves him. Or something like the next morning and Matteo is hungover and David teases and afwgdzxgd I don't know."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Matteo woke up with a massive headache. The light peeking in through the small slit in the curtain hit his eyelids directly, feeling much too bright despite how tenuous it probably was in reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The groan he let out earned him a soft kiss on the cheek. When he turned his head to the right and opened his eyes, barely, he had to blink a few times before his vision focused enough to see the expression on David’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boyfriend was laying on his side with a huge sunshine grin. Wide awake. In most other circumstances, Matteo would have wholeheartedly welcomed it, returned it. But quite frankly, the energy David was excuding wasn’t something he could handle at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David reached over to pull him close and began planting swift kisses all over his face. Matteo groaned once more and turned over to avoid the flurry of affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“David, I love you, but my head is pounding.” His voice came out raspy, reflecting the way his throat felt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he even finished the sentence, he felt warm arms wrap around him and the comforting pressure of a soft body pressed against his back. Matteo smiled despite himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stayed unresponsive, not caring enough to consider why David was even asking such an obvious question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Matteo.” He spoke softly right beside Matteo’s ear, dragging out the word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My head,” he whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David gave him an adoring squeeze before saying, “Be right back,” and getting up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo wrapped the blanket tightly around himself as he vacated the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A minute or so later, the bed sank down behind him and he sat up slowly and carefully, mindful of the pain in his head. David was staring at him with that grin still plastered on his face as he offered pain killers and a fresh glass of water. Matteo took the items gratefully and downed the pills.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, this much is nothing.” David took the cup from him and placed it on the bedside table. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He squinted his eyes in suspicion. “What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo stared at him dubiously before laying back down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David lifted the blanket, moving beneath it to assume their previous position, and immediately started to kiss Matteo’s neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does it seem like I’m doing?” David asked, leaning up to trail the kisses across his jaw.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo turned his head, mostly to give him a scrutinizing look but was speedily kissed on the lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When David pulled back, he proceeded to just smile and stare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo sighed, turning away. “You’re creeping me out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boyfriend gasped dramatically. “Rude! I just love you so much, I can’t help it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“David, I’m too hungover for morning sex,” he joked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But babe, I love the way you touch me. And I love the way you make love to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo flushed. Something was obviously up, but he didn’t have it in him to play along or pry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David held his hand as he lay his head down, winding his fingers through Matteo’s from the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo snorted. “Did you wake up early this morning and smoke all of my weed?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David only continued. “I love how affectionate you always are.” He let go of Matteo’s hand to run his fingertips along his arm, causing goosebumps to rise. “I love the way you always make me feel wanted.” The genuinity of his tone made it impossible for Matteo to counter with a snarky remark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned to lay on his stomach and groaned against the pillow. He was clearly being teased here. For what reason? Who knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When David didn’t say anything for longer than a few seconds, Matteo turned to face him and was met with a smile so fond that it made his stomach flip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you looking at?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The most beautiful boy in the universe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop.” He reached over to shove David’s face away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David laughed, dodging his hand. “Stop what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo scooted forward and nestled into the automatic embrace when he closed the distance between them, his head resting on David’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever it is you’re doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Telling you that I love you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He made an incomprehensible sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guess I’ll stop then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re being ridiculous right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They cuddled in silence for a while before David spoke up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you love me?” he asked him out of the blue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude, what the hell?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged. “Just asking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I love you,” Matteo sighed. “Where is this even coming from?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not as much as I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you <em>more</em> I said.” The amusement was back in David’s tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why did it feel like he was being flung around? “I didn’t realize it was a competition.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you didn’t? Could’ve fooled me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you... talking about...?” His words slowed down as memories from the night before instantaneously rushed in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo groaned for what felt like the hundredth time the past half hour and forcefully buried his face into the crook of David’s neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David laughed and soothingly rubbed the back of his head. “Do you remember now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. <em>Shut up.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not saying anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo bit his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow!” David laughed, shoving him away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snuggled in close again, hiding his rapidly reddening face from view. Regardless of how embarrassed he felt though, he opted against disregarding what happened. He meant every single word and David deserved to know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There actually is a reason I woke up early,” David stated once his amusement and Matteo’s embarrassment died down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was subconsciously moving his hand up and down Matteo’s back. “I made you soup.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A wide smile spread across Matteo’s face. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David hummed, kissing his head. “It’s canned chicken noodle soup, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t mind in the slightest. When he tilted his head up for a kiss to say thanks, David pushed his face away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matteo gaped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Brush your teeth first.” At seeing the look on his face, David clarified. “Morning beer breath.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You kissed me earlier!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was a necessary sacrifice I made to get the most out of teasing you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, I thought of filming you last night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” Matteo replied without missing a beat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>David laughed. “Yeah, I know.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>